


Kudzu

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is my entry for  @saiyanprincessswanie 500 followers challenge! Congrats! Woohoo!Prompt:  “I hope you’re not tired yet, because we have the whole night ahead of us.”AUParing: dark!Bucky Barnes x fem readerSummary: Bachorlette party in the middle of nowhere, Florida.Warnings: 18+, smut, dark themes, non-con, dubious consent, alcohol use, please read with caution.A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for beta’ing this smutty story lol I love ya <3
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Stuck out in the middle of nowhere. You didn’t mind so much joining the bachelorette party on short notice. Regina was your sometimes best friend, well more like an acquaintance now after the year you had. But here you were watching her black wavy hair coast through the balmy air of a sparse Florida breeze. She fluffed it up one more time and fixed her bra like she was going to war.

“I’m going to get sooo fucked up!” she crooned and bit her lip teasingly.

The other women circled around her as you hung back from the gaggle. Beyond the neon sign of Harley’s Hole blinked like a beacon in puke green and pink.

“Ted is so fucking lucky–can’t believe you stuck around after you caught him getting sucked off,” chortled the thick blonde to her left.

Regina snapped too, drunkenness all but evaporated as she closed in on the shorter woman. You stifled a laugh and watched with an amused grin.

“He’s quality Beth! Besides,-” Regina lowered her voice and shifted her eyes to the other three women. “We had make-up anal, he’s staying this time.” she whispered.

You groaned and started to walk away from the group when Regina rushed next to you.

“Did you hear that bitch? Ugh, I can’t believe she’s here-”

You glanced over at her. “She’s buying all your drinks, remember?”

Regina grunted a regret ‘ya sure’ and wrapped her arm around yours.

“You should buck up,” she said, still staring at you as she walked. “You’re always so on edge.” 

And she slightly shook her arm to loosen you up. It did not work. 

“He’s not coming after you for fuck’s sake,” said Regina. 

You stopped in your tracks and turned to her. 

“How would you know? You weren’t there. For me, or any of it.” you accused and pulled your arm out of her grasp.

Regina’s dark eyes softened to the acrid tone of your voice. She petted your arm like a stray dog and smiled sweetly.

“‘Come on, don’t bring up old shit right now. We’re here to have fun, to let it all go!”

Regina began to pull on your arm again and then half shoved you toward the red door of the bar. “Let’s get shit faced babes.” she whispered and took the lead of the pack.

They got drunk, and maybe so did you–a bit at least. Your body buzzed from the inside out as your skin glowed with the forth rum and coke you gulped down. By the time ‘Baby Got Back’ was in it’s second rotation you walked away from the table of women. Bladder full, stomach burning a touch you asked for the key to the outside bathroom.

You walked quickly out of the door of Harley’s Hole as only anxiety and liquor would allow. Half focused on the task at hand but seriously losing the battle to walk straight you turned left down the chipped paint walls of the bar’s building.

You were glad for the gust that blew around. Your eyes drifted to the small vacant gravel parking lot to the trees. Entangled in kudzu, giant mossy shadows covered by now even with the single yellow halogen light outside of the bar. 

Short time later you were there on the other side of the building with nothing but a field of bushes and trees, and a single shitty looking car at your back. 

It wasn’t much brighter in the restroom. You stumbled to the toilet, did your business and got off. The water from the faucet spit out ice cold despite the warm air around you. Your eyes floated up to the reflection staring back at you. Glassy eyes, damp skin, with that sullen look you’d been wearing for a year. 

You swatted away flinging water at the mirror and walked out of the shitty restroom back out into the night’s humid air.

It took your eyes a moment to adjust to the dark. A shadow moved passed through the light just to your right from around the corner of the bar. 

You clenched your hands. This was safe, being here was the best place you could have possibly been right? You swallowed down the fear and told yourself this was all the anxiety talking and looked back at the field for clarity.

You took a step away from the door of the restroom when that shadow manifested fully around the corner.

It wasn’t real, you told yourself. This was just the booze and your nerves reeking havoc on your mind. That the glint off his forearm was nothing but sweat. Your heart beat quicker now, your breaths came muddled from your lips as they trembled. He continued toward you, slowly as he tilted his head slightly as though eyeing you through the dark though you could not see his eyes. Tears blurred your vision and you quickly blinked and wiped them away. 

He was still there. You could smell him now. Black coffee on his breath, the sweet cedar shampoo he used because he said you loved it. Bucky Barnes.

You were stuck on the spot as every thought thrummed inside your head.

“What.” his voice, that light deceivingly sweet tone he reserved only for you, floated on the wind around you. He chuckled softly.“Didn’t think I’d find you?”

You dug deep in your spirit and took off for the field. 

His steps were never heard. Bucky crashed into you from behind. He grabbed your arms, twisted them behind you and choked you with his flesh hand as he dragged you toward that car.

Fear stabbed into your chest freezing you further. Your feet slid over the pebbles, somewhere inside you though, you had the mind to dig in your heels. But it didn’t delay him, it only made for more work on his end. Bucky shook you enough to startle you to stop. He walked you to the side of the car that faced the field and roughly shoved you against.

Your hands splayed over the frame of the car to catch yourself. But Bucky didn’t give you much time to adjust. He reached for your face and leaned his body into yours. 

“Wanna take care of me doll?” he pressed you harder against the car. And you reacted with a crack of a slap across his face. The pop echoed into the field as he paused and stared at you with fury.

Bucky closed in again, he gripped your hands almost crushing them as he pushed them into your chest. “I’ll hurt you.” He said, and squeezed them harder. Bucky pressed his forehead to yours and with a snarling whisper said.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill you.”

You nodded quickly and relaxed.

“That’s a good girl,” he praised. His face contorted in the dark. The light of the street lamp by the bar only gave him a ghostly impression of features. His cheeks rounded into what you imagined as a smile. “Doesn’t that sound fun? Taking care of me doll?” 

Bucky pushed his lips onto yours in a crushing tender motion. He licked your bottom lip and hummed melodically under his breath as you tried to pull back. 

“God I’ve missed you,” he whispered and his hands fumbled down your waist. His lips moved to your neck in a sloppy kiss as he tongued your sweaty skin. Bucky didn’t go slow, not like you remembered. He loved to take his time, torture you a bit with his words and play with your body. But now as he raised your skirt and forced his hand past your thick thighs and into your panties he quickly ripped them away. 

“Gunna stir this little honey pot,” And he plunged two fingers inside you. 

Warm thick fingers digging through soft wet folds showed your body turned against you. 

“You missed me too,” he chided and circled your clit. 

Bucky’s metal hand slackened around your hands enough for you to move. You darted to the left only to be tripped at the ankle by a swift military boot. Tumbling to the ground the only thing in the dark you saw was where grass met gravel as your face hit the soil.

His voice comes from deep in his throat. It’s raw, hurt and it chills you to the bone. 

“Now you did it,”

You kicked back, scrambled a bit on your back as Bucky falls on top of you. Pushing his hips into yours and at the same time fucking with his pants. His chuckling laugh blankets you as does his weight when he pushed harder into you. He grabbed your hands, slammed them into the grass holding them to the sides of your head and slammed into your slit.

Your guttural scream was the catalyst to his pleasure. Bucky groaned deep and rubbed his hips into you. He dug in more, each time harder than the last. He’s out of quips, Bucky’s lips sweep across yours as he pulls back and strained in the dark to see your face.

Not broken, he thinks. Even like this, somehow your body reacts to him. He doesn’t offer sympathy though. You left. And this was the price to pay.

“You’re gunna cum aren’t you?” he sneers down at you. “This little pathetic cunt can’t work without me aye?” 

A voice. A woman’s voice in the distance was yelling. A soft call. Regina! And she was calling your name.

Bucky kept thrusting deep and slammed his metal hand over your mouth as you tried to press on his shoulder with your free hand.

“Don’t you make a fucking sound,” he hissed and thumped harder. “You hold it in!”

Your eyes widen with the unraveling, body clenched down like a vice hard as your orgasm plunged through you. Her voice continued to call, you tried to speak but Bucky pressed harder onto your mouth nearly sinking your skull into the moist puffy grass.

Bucky huffs above you. Eyes on you for certain. Regina’s voice stopped and with it any hope for rescue fizzled out. 

Broad shoulders rock back and forth on top of you. Bucky’s metal fingers slid from your face as he leaned down and shoved his tongue into your mouth. Pistoning, his skin slapped against your thigh and cunt. 

“Always so tight for me,” he whispered. 

Bucky’s face slid from yours, he jerked your leg up over his metal arm and the other, he threaded his fingers into your hand. 

He crushed you. Leaned his whole body onto you and all you could do was weakly push against his shoulder. You’re clenching again. All around him, your body underneath him was rigid, you were snug inside and he couldn’t hold it anymore. His orgasm hit hard and Bucky bit down on your shoulder to silence his groans.

For a moment he was docile. Until he wasn’t. Bucky sat up on his knees, panting and running his hands through his short clipped hair. Finally he stood up as you shoved your skirt down. He pulled up his pants and reached for you from the ground. He hoisted you up in front of him and directed you back to the car. You stood there, leaning against it feeling like jelly and misshapen. He messed with something from the passenger side and came back to you. 

“I wasn’t gunna kill you sweetheart.” he said softly.

You could see his face better. The distant light against the darkness behind him revealed a cheerful smile etched on his lips. You almost collapsed but he stepped forward and pushed his hips into you. The hiss of duct tape cut through your thoughts and you gazed hopelessly into his eyes. He stretched tape over your mouth. 

“You’re my wife, remember?”

You shook your head and pushed against him. Bucky yanked you around, he jerked your arms back and used the same tape to bind your wrists behind.

“No, no. Divorce doesn’t count. When I said I do–I meant it.” he lectured. 

Bucky walked you to the trunk, even with you still struggling against him he shoved you into the space.

You look up at him as he put his finger to his lips signaling you to shut up.

You gave out. Slowly your head lulled in his direction. A black silhouette towered above you. Unnerved and spent you simply stared at him with wide open eyes.

 _“I hope you’re not tired yet, because we have the whole night ahead of us_.” he said.

“Hell, we have the whole rest of our lives sweetheart.”


	2. Kudzu pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation, and a bit of a prequel.

Bucky knew you liked your coffee mostly black with a splash of cream and sugar just to cut the bitterness, just like him. And similar to him, you too enjoyed the waltz of people scurrying around to their destination during the early morning. You were a pretty little thing. Paper cup in hand, perched on a bench just down the street from your job that was nothing but a paycheck. And still you sat there, sipping slowly, watching and studying those that passed by with an inflection he could only describe as endearing. 

Kindred spirit, sure. But you had moxie where he would have rather stayed silent. Especially when it came to matters of the heart. Confidence, ya that’s what it was, the kind forged out of years of being stomped down by lesser people. The kind that was buoyant and rose to the occasion when you thought injustice was just around the corner from meanness. Your heart was solid. 

Carefree, thought Bucky as he slunk back further behind the bush when your eyes passed too close while tracking a mother and child. 

He could give you that too.

* * *

“That bus of tourists wiped out the Florida phallus towelettes,” said Debrah. 

The old woman brushed a few gray strands, tipped with magenta out of her eyes and turned toward you. 

“Be a dear and restock.” she added and tucked back into the office behind the counter.

You did as you were told. Not overly thrilled at doing the work but you were amused at the thought of sweaty people wiping their faces with a penis with the map of Florida over-laid upon it. But this job paid the bills. Who would have thought a novelty sex shop/souvenir stand would have ever worked. Debrah was smart though, she capitalized on the crashed alien ship outside of town, which by now was hulled out completely of tech. But still it drew in enough people to this nearly run-down small town. 

You shoved a giant stack of them back on the shelf as the door chimed.

In walked the man, Bucky, not so much a stranger by now, he had become a regular. You were smacked the first time he entered a few weeks ago. He was a six foot one train of a man with dark hair, fair sun-kissed skin, with a crooked grin that spread effortlessly into a smile across his face when he addressed you. And those eyes, crystalline blue, kind but harden too–they were killers if you gazed for too long.

He walked straight up to you, those eyes swept from your wedged high-heel sandals up the length of your naked calves and you had to avert yours back to the task at hand. 

“Busy today?” he asked lightly, but his voice sank all the way down to your belly.

Bucky stood too close. His gloved hand rested on the shelf near the towels as his chest grazed the edge of your shoulder.

“Busy enough!” you attempted a cheerful tone, swallowed hard when you caught the smell of freshly washed skin. “Could be better though.”

Bucky’s head dipped in closer, you could feel his breath faintly across your jaw and cheek.

“Well maybe this will make it better,” he said softly. The fingers of his other hand danced down from the base of your neck. “‘How’bout I take you out for a bite after work?”

You turned to look at him. Fuck, he was closer than you had thought. 

“Sure,” You said with a smile and strained to keep eye contact. “What’d you have in mind?”

Bucky’s smile slackened to nothing but his eyes sparked as they traced the line of your lips.

“You’ll see.” he said and brushed your cheek gently.

* * *

When you walked out of the shop at eight o’clock your stomach flip flopped at the thought of being around the guy who had set fire to your blood. But he hadn’t shown up as he had said. He left soon after asking you out with little to no indication about when he would come back. So you settled for an uneventful evening. The blanket of night fell in a sweltering black velvet layer over the sparse traffic, the lingering tourists and you. 

You rounded the kudzu covered corner of the last building in the strip of connected shops to the side street. A single lamp struggled to flicker on and shine down on you. Parked alone, near a shotty fence, almost swallowed by large bushes and was as equally broken as your fourth-hand car. You threw open the drivers side door and tossed in your purse to the passenger side seat.

From the corner of your eyes, a figure emerged from under the street light. Your head snapped quickly in their direction only to find the man that was on your thoughts.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” said Bucky, and he walked under the light this time with no gloves, no jacket. Your eyes moved to the curious glint of shiny dark metal of his left arm. 

“I just thought I could meet you back here.” 

You shifted back a step, still put off by the surprise of him.

“Honestly, I didn’t think you would show up.”

Bucky grabbed his heart and feigned a hurtful expression. “There’s nothing that would keep me from this night, doll.”

He always imagined what you looked and sounded like in a moment like this. Finally after an hour of watching you pick at your dinner and shyly chit chat with him he got you alone. Really alone, off a dirt road somewhere outside of town, Bucky couldn’t keep his hands off you.

And oh, how you curled around his cock. Slick wet thighs nearly rubbed the hair off his you bounced so fast. Your tits, two sites to behold bobbed up and down over the top of your bra and that tight little shirt. 

Your back hunched over as you rode him. Grinding and bumping your cunt on to his thick shaft like you’ve never probably done before. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you. Even in the darkness you couldn’t hide from his keen eye. And what he couldn’t see. The details were pulled from his memory from all the hours of watching you go about your days. 

You made his head spin. And when your eyes slammed shut, you tilted your head like you were just out of reach of that coveted sensation he thought he could explode right then. You fisted handfuls of his cotton tee when Bucky grabbed your face in his hands.

“Let me see your eyes, sweetheart,” he breathed. “Let me see what I do to you.”

You opened your eyes and at that same moment your mouth hung open as you started to cum. 

Bucky pulled you fully to his lips and slid his tongue over yours. He needed the taste. He required the flavor of your soul but your mouth would do. 

He threw you off onto the cramped back seat and spread your legs apart as far as they could go. Bucky climbed on top of you and sank in. One hand on the back of your leg and the other precariously clung to the edge of the lip of the passenger door. It was a tight space. But you were snugger. Bucky breathed in deep and chased that moment he had dreamed of for the last four weeks. 

And you took him. Fuck, he hissed and kept his eyes on the jostle of your breasts. Every inch of him sheathed inside the woman of his dreams and he couldn’t last any longer. Bucky’s hips slapped once, and then twice deep inside you. 

Your shriek of pain ignited him further spilling him inside you.

You were the one, he thought as his breath started to settle and pulled from within you. 

_His._

* * *

You were an adorable wife. 

He was lucky he caught you off guard a year ago and proposed on a whim. At least it looked spontaneous, to you. 

Two days later he married you on the steps of the county’s courthouse and ever since then it had been wedded bliss.

You were happy enough. Still working at the shitty tourist trap, but he didn’t want to push you out of it. And his work, the jobs he never spoke of to you, got the home by pretty well. 

It was put to the test the day Deborah skipped town. Well, you figured she would have. Most of the people knew she hoarded money, cut corners where she could, and dealt with the shadier business opportunities many wouldn’t touch. 

Now you were home, in this little one bedroom hovel, full time and Bucky couldn’t be happier. Sultry nights drifted into cool cuddling days that were filled with you, and only you.

He had given you a pious life, one where you never asked for much material wise. No, you focused on the heart. You wanted to know everything and anything about him. Curious questions directed at him and he would shut you down with a kiss, a date out, and maybe a road trip. 

You allowed him his secrets. We all have them after all. 

But the feeling he was hiding something else lingered despite his well oiled grin, and bright eyes that simultaneously light up and burned out if you poked too far. So you watched.

Bucky’s work slowly pulled him toward later nights and even weeks at a time that you wondered. Maybe it was his quiet, his cavernous dips and nooks of silence, that peaked your curiosity. You didn’t think too much about that. You concentrated on that path within the heavy field that you had so often watched Bucky take late at night. One of his walks. Ones where he told you he would rather be alone, to clear his head, shake off work and get lost in the outdoors for a few hours.

But Bucky wasn’t here yet.

And here you stood. Your bare feet inches from the mouth of a large hole pulled apart from the black soil. A bitter and sweet stink brought on by decay and humid hung around you. 

Your shoulder sagged when you realized just what was stumbled upon. 

Bodies.

Your eyes plastered to the nearest one. Tossed in at an awkward angle so that the face was down but the chest nearly up to the sky. 

Past the mud, and green vines, gray hair poked out and it was tipped with magenta.

* * *

Bucky had been afraid of this. 

He could see it all over your face. The apprehension traced lines around your brows down to your tight drawn lips. Rejection.

Your cold shoulder sent shivers down his spine and prickled his anger. And when you suddenly announced you were going out for groceries, he didn’t stop you.

It wasn’t his fault.

Those bodies had to pay. They had hurt his girl and they paid the ultimate price. Some of them committed lesser offences. The old lady had called you lazy and decided not to let you off for an evening with him. 

She died quietly. Sort of like right now inside him as Bucky watched you get into the car and drive away. 

And when you didn’t return after thirty minutes he got to his phone. He scrolled through his applications and selected the one tethered to your phone. It pinged outside of town, on that dirty road he had first tasted you. 

You were leaving.

After three months he shadowed your every move. He burned the annulment, set fire to the shack he had shared with you and everything in it. Bucky thought about how long it would take for you to go to the cops. But they never came.

You were scared. Good.

He was on the phone too when you called your best friend Regina. And listened with rage in his heart to you, the love of his life, go on to Regina about what a monster he was. He heard you cry to her about not knowing what to do and Regina’s oh so squeaky voice telling you to go back. That she had no room for you or the baggage you carried.

Bucky cursed and wished he had off’ed that bitch when she came sniffing around his nuts last year.

He let you slowly slink back into a net of safety. But he was still there, still watching and waiting for the moment he would be reunited with you.

Green neon flashed across a scowl he had been harbouring for the last few hours. It was getting dark and he had been held up. But it was needed, no missteps this time and no fucking hang ups along the way. 

Bucky pulled around to the side of the dingy bar where the fading sign Harley’s Hole passed by his drivers side window. He parked on the rim of the small gravel parking lot near a shed and a perfect view of the bathroom door and the front of the lot. 

He leaned back in the seat and set his eyes right there. And as if the universe was answering his silent prayers a few cars pulled up within five minutes. He knew who they belonged to and why they were there. 

Your tender heart had taken Regina back in and with it you were folded back into her little pack of sluts. 

And then you stepped out. Bucky’s breath hitched in his throat. His cock hardened when the wind picked up a balmy gust and blew your dress all round the tops of your knees. 

Beautiful.


	3. Kudzu pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final  
> AU  
> Paring: dark!Bucky Barnes x fem reader  
> Summary: Continuation of this one-shot along with Part 2.
> 
> Warnings: 18+, smut, dark themes, kidnapping, violence, please read with caution.
> 
> A/N: Thank you @titty-teetee for talking through the ending with me and also beta’ing it! You’re a doll. >:D

Bucky never claimed that he was a gentleman. _Pussies_. Not him, Bucky took life by the throat. He squeezed it hard, he demanded it give him every opportunity that would suit him. _Why not?_ Bucky had fought his way back from the dead, he lived through war and he survived being an instrument of evil. Damn right he had a choice. And he would fight this time too in order to fit his needs. **  
**

He needed you.

The knuckles of Bucky’s flesh hand popped as he clutched the steering wheel. You had finally gone quiet after the last pit stop. Eight hours on the road, it had been eight long hours for him to think about what came next. Bucky glanced into the rear-view mirror, ignoring the rage in his eyes, and drifted to the dull blue lid of the trunk. 

You’d be okay. 

More than alright, Bucky thought and turned his icy blue eyes back to the pavement. You would just have to grow up and appreciate the complexities that came along with being his. 

Just wait, the beginnings of a grin pulled at the corner of his lips, until you saw the life he had the opportunity to give you.

* * *

Your body rocked forward with the stop of the car. Burning skin around your wrists itched and pulled more as you tried to right yourself on to your back. 

Your eyes panned up to the gaps in the seal running around the sides of the lid of the trunk. It was morning, maybe after noon. You weren’t sure at all.

And it was so quiet. Your eyes bounced back and forth along the rusted lid. No sounds of a city like a couple of hours ago, not voices carrying, or the rumble of anything at all. And the lack of it unnerved you.

The hood of the trunk jerked open and blinding light poured into your tight pupils. 

Before you could really blink it away your body was yanked out by the tops of your arms. The skin of your shins scraped along the rim of the trunk pulling a groan and a pathetic mew out of you. But that pain moved away as the smell of something fresh and green, almost unplaceable filled your nose. 

Bucky leaned you on to his chest and wrapped his metal arm around your body. He slammed the lid and immediately started directing to move. 

Stumbling along finally your eyes adjusted from dark to light, sunshine bright and inviting filled your view painting a big house in an ethereal glow. It was larger than the one you shared with Bucky, cleaner too as you observed the trimmed bushes, rolling green lawn, and perfectly white siding. The house sat nestled in what looked to be a forest for as far as you could see there were nothing but tall trees, saplings, and dense undergrowth.

“I picked this up a few days after our first date.” said Bucky, forcing you to walk up the stone path.

You turned your eyes to Bucky. He was proudly staring at the house as he rubbed the small of your back with his metal hand. 

_Who was this man?_

Not that you hadn’t asked yourself a thousand times before. And not that he would ever be willing to let himself _be_ known. 

Bucky smiled at you awaiting your inevitable comment. But his eyes flickered down to the tape covering your mouth.

“Ah,” he snatched the tape off quickly. “Sorry about that doll.” and kissed your cheek.

Bucky twisted the knob and pushed the thick wooden door open. When you hesitated to move over the threshold he stepped behind you. He pressed his chest to your back and tucked his face on your shoulder.

“I thought you would like it.” he said. You looked ahead into the house instinctively afraid of what he would say next. 

Bucky’s lips pecked the skin of your shoulder poking out of your torn dress. 

“Something a family can grow into, ya know?” he said softly and his hands gripped your shoulders, slowly he caressed down to your bound wrists.

Bucky’s tone turned intense when you didn’t answer.

“Doesn’t it make you happy?” he asked darkly.

You kept your voice tight. “Yes.”

Bucky nudged you forward with his hips brushing your nearly numbed fingers across the crotch of his pants.

Shuddering, you stepped inside. It was wide open, unlike your spirit, the house looked empty. A few pictures hung on the wall and when you got a closer look them it was you and Bucky in various settings. You tried to look cheerful for him, approvingly, when he moved you to the right and into the living room. 

You even smiled, though it was entirely out of self preservation that any other reaction would be misunderstood. 

“It’s beautiful,” you said.

Bucky ripped at the tape around your wrists. Slowly you brought your arms across your chest nursing the ache in your shoulders. And when he came around to face you the feigned happiness became hard to retain. 

Your eyes fell to the floor as he cupped your face.

“We’ll start over here.” he announced quietly, slowly your eyes met his. “You’ll be happy.”

Though his eyes did not match the tender grin he beamed at you. Bucky’s hand turned over and swept the back of his fingers under your jaw.

“Our family will be happy,” he said as though he was reassuring himself.

Entranced by the curve of your lips and what he perceived to be your submission, his smile fell and slowly he leaned in to kiss you.

His lips touched the dry parts of your bottom lip when you stepped back and pushed on his chest.

With each hurried breath from your lungs Bucky’s demeanor turned fierce. Bucky made to rush you but stalled when from the back of the house came a loud crash. He stared at you and didn’t move. The deafening thump of your heart wailed in your ears and you wondered what he would do next.

Bucky grabbed your arm and began to walk out of the room with you. 

“This’ll change your mind,” he grumbled and kept pulling you down the length of the hall. Your eyes glanced longing at the front door as you trailed behind him.

A few seconds later he swung you into the kitchen and pushed you from behind further into it. The back door was wide open, beyond it a short lawn melted into shrubs and tall grass further into the forest. 

A man was standing in the kitchen, on the other side of the white marble island. Beer in hand, cap pulled low over his eyes with a stance that told he had seen better days as he rested a hand on his hip and took a long draw. 

“Right on time,” said Bucky. 

The man finished the beer and sat it on the counter in front of him. And that was when you recognized him. The ultimate patriot, the hero for justice Steve Rogers moved his disgruntled expression all over you. 

A garbled moan came from somewhere from across the kitchen. Just near him but close enough for you to know it wasn’t him. 

Bucky clutched your arm in one hand, grabbed you around the back with the other and forced you to walk to the left of the counter. 

You pushed back and gasped when your eyes shot to the floor in front of you. It was a woman. Bound with rope like an animal. It tethered around her ankles, up to her wrists and with a gag stuffed in her mouth was drawn tight between her lips. Regina.

You jumped toward her but Bucky grabbed you.

“Not so fast.” he laughed. “Do you want to know what this piece of shit did to you?”

You wanted to cry. But the distant feeling of sympathy eluded you instead shock took over as your eyes turned back to Bucky’s perfect smirk.

“Ha, you don’t even know half of it.” gushed Bucky.

He pointed down at Regina and your head followed after.

“Shit, she tried to fuck me too. That day you were sick? That rag down there came over to ‘check’ on you. But she threw herself on me.”

Bucky’s pointer finger curled as he brought his hand up to caressed your cheek reassuringly

“Don’t worry I didn’t take the bait.” he divulged.

Bucky motioned for Steve to pick her up. He groaned a bit that rolled into a light chuckle. 

“She didn’t put up much of a fight,” he hoisted her over his shoulder. “She thought I wanted to fuck her.” 

Steve bit down on his bottom lip and leered at you as he slapped Regina hard on the ass. Bucky pushed you again, this time into the space where her body had laid. Steve looked you over again as Bucky motioned for him to go out of the back door. 

When he swung around Regina’s terrified, tear streaked eyes pinned you to the spot. 

“You ought to be scared.” Bucky laughed. “Breath deep baby, they might be the last yet.”

Bucky’s hand jammed into the small of your back as you, Steve with Regina slung over his shoulder walked through the forest. Your eyes stayed on your friend. Once perfectly done, pridefully, her hair hung matted around her face and stuck to her neck. Once every few feet she would gain some strength and struggle over Steve’s shoulder but it didn’t seem to phase him. 

Every step sank the dread deeper into your heart. You felt rage too. All the way to your gut that you felt like you would puke from it. That somehow in all of this Bucky could be right about Regina. He had done unspeakable acts though. Snippets of the life the two of you shared swirled in your mind to the point that you weren’t sure if you had ever known the _real_ Bucky. 

But you knew his attitude. The way he was always sure about how life could work out. That instinctive way he nearly always knew the direction a person would decide. He watched people like you did. And you knew that was the heart of him. He knew how people _worked_.

Steve jerked Regina’s body off his broad shoulder with a thump to the ground. She started to shriek past the gag and drool as her eyes turned to you. 

“Let’s do this quick,” said Steve and walked to the nearest fallen tree and sat down.

Desperate, Regina started to wiggle more and shake her head along the leaves of the forest floor. 

Your heart by now was thumping and skipping in the cavity of your chest. Faint, you felt dizzy too as Bucky stepped to your right side. Your eyes continued to stare down at Regina’s tears sliding down the corner of her eyes. Bucky’s warm hand delicately held yours. He circled your palm with a finger and then placed something heavy into it.

“Shoot her.”

You held up your quivering hand that matched the shake of your jittery nerves. Bucky closed your fingers over the handle and helped you point it at Regina.

“She’s not your friend and the only way to be free of her is this,” said Bucky quietly into your ear and wrapped his metal arm over your chest. He held you close and leaned his head against yours. 

“When you were so low last year without me do you know what she did? What this trash decided to do?” he asked softly. 

From the corner of your eyes you could see Bucky was staring at you. 

“She fucked your father.” he said. 

You shook your head and titled away from his voice.

Regina mumbled from the ground ‘ _I’m sorry!_ ’ over and over again.

“She made off with his savings,” he said and lightly kissed your jaw. “Remember when you needed money to get that hotel room for just one night and your dad couldn’t help you? That was her…”

Bucky shook you a bit when it looked like you were zoning out. Gritting your teeth, you turned your eyes back down to Regina this time with fury. 

“And what happened when you called her for help?” he asked. “Nothing.”

Giant tears tumbled down your cheeks and onto his metal arm. 

“She deserves to die,” he whispered and pressed his face back to yours. 

“-doesn’t she doll”

With his hand wrapped around yours gripping the gun he raised the barrel toward her heart.

“Shoot her.”

In your rattled thoughts it made complete sense. He was right. Roped in by his impassioned words and entangled in the vines of memory, you blinked once slowly and held your breath, as you exhaled the gun went off.

* * *

Bucky devoured the sight of your curved legs stretched wide open. He sank his tongue further into you and reached up to spread them further apart. Slowly, your back arched, you tilted your hips, enticing him to go deeper. 

Bucky wildly licked across your clit and dug his face into you. His mouth pinched the bundle between his lips and sucked hard and flicked his tongue. Your legs began to tremble. Bucky smiled inside as only a man close to completing his goal could. 

Seeping down to his chin you grabbed the back of his hand and tugged on his hair. Your head lifted up on the cusp of the delight watching your man consume you. That was it, the edge you needed to tip you over the line. You tried to clamp your legs shut but Bucky kept them open long after your climax subsided. 

Disheveled but not spent you opened your arms and received him. Hands hot and cupping the sides of your face Bucky kissed you hard and sank deep into you. 

Bucky mashed his hips into yours but quickly switched to a core hitting thump. Your hands came alive and caressed up the length of his rib-cage. 

You were all that mattered, thought Bucky. Right here, right fucking now balls deep in you was the only way he wanted to spend the rest of his life. 

Yes, you had your qualms about what you had done. But he worked you through it and gave you a purpose. He dived deep into your soggy thoughts and pulled you to the light of bliss. 

That beat down air about you, heavy and foggy, that clogged up your morals was gone now. You knew what had to be done and his girl performed wonderfully. 

Like you were doing now. But this wasn’t an act. Bucky sharply tugged at the back of your head to bare your throat to him. This was you, eerily at peace and whole with him deep inside you. 

His love.

You would never go back to your old life of useless jobs and taking shit. His girl had a new best friend that was just as hard as he was now, and maybe just as lethal. Guns, knives, whatever he was willing to teach you accepted.

And the only things you would receive other than education was love and devotion. Bucky’s hips stuttered as he came inside you with a hiss slithering from under his breath and collapsed in a happy mound on top of you. 

He was transported for a moment and into you. The togetherness he craved wrapped him up tight like he was doing to you now. Bucky moved his arms down the sides of your body and rubbed your thighs. Soft, supple and all his. 

Forever.


End file.
